Un futuro incierto
by Akao Shimizu
Summary: Llega un momento donde toda persona se pregunta sobre el futuro. Pero ¿Que pasaría si existiera un futuro donde tu no estés? ¿Que consecuencias atraería? Y... ¿como afectara a los que están a tu alrededor?


**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

.

..

…

Un futuro incierto

…

..

.

Un gran suspiro resonó por todo el Dojo Tendo, la soledad inundaba el lugar, las ventanas polarizadas por las gotas de lluvia y el calor de hogar.

-Nunca ha estado tan tranquilo- pensaba en voz alta Akane.

Salió de su cuarto y empezó a recorrer la casa; empezó por la planta baja, quedando parada en el último escalón, observando la puerta, los pasillos que daban a diferentes habitaciones; imágenes y sonidos empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza, alguien abriendo la puerta, ruido de murmureos muy altos provenientes de personas que parecían estar animadas, cerró los ojos y decidió tomar el camino que daba al comedor. Una persona y un panda gigante corrían alrededor de la mesa, con grandes intenciones de pelear, dos sonrientes mujeres servían los alimentos, mientras que un señor de bigote charlaba tranquilamente con su hija de la finanzas de la casa, todos perecían tan felices, hasta que fijo su vista en un lugar vacío; apretó sus puños y atravesó ese espejismo desvaneciendo aquella imagen.

Su nuevo destino, la cocina, antes de llegar su sentido del olfato capto un delicioso aroma, preveniente de su nueva dirección, entro y estaba en lo correcto en cada estante estaba presente comida que daba mucho que desear, todo en perfecta limpieza, una joven mujer la atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratara, la cual quedo parada en medio de la cocina, al notar esto Akane se movió para quedar enfrente de ella, mirando que su mirada estaba perdida y triste.

\- Pero Kasumi, hace un momento estabas muy feliz... nunca te había visto así- La ilusión de Kasumi suspiro, tomo un plato, hizo que su sonrisa volviera, y salió de nuevo.

\- Su sonrisa es falsa, y en su mirada aún se nota la tristeza, pero ¿por qué?-

Siguió su camino a la parte del Dojo, abrió las puerta de par en par, y la primero que vio fue a un joven de ojos azules como el mar, entrenado al estilo de artes marciales estilo libre, hizo su último movimiento, empapado en sudor, paro quedando en el centro del Dojo, su respiración era muy agitada, sus ojos eran un misterio que Akane no podía descifrar, el sentimiento que reflejaba era desconocido, se quedó varios minutos así, hasta que cayó de rodillas, noto como el sudor caía en la duela del Dojo.

-Un momento- entre cerró los ojos y se acercó más a él- Son ¡lagrimas!- dijo sorprendida, trato de poner su mano en su hombro pero esta solo lo traspaso.

-¿Por qué Akane?- murmuro el chico- ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?

-Ranma, ¿qué ocurre?- se preguntó. Un estruendo muy fuerte sonó, era un trueno, las luces se apagaron, haciendo que quitara su vista de él, pero cuando volvió su vista a Ranma, el ya no estaba.

Regreso a la planta de arriba para ir al baño quería a lavarse la cara, refrescarse y tal vez despertarse de ese mal sueño. Entro y pudo escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo, se asomó a la bañera y vi a un hombre vestido con su típica ropa, debido a la situación decidió marcharse, pero al momento que dio la vuelta escucho que su tío Genma empezó hablar.

\- No quisiera volver a ser hombre, prefiero ser un animal, así mis sentimientos no serán tan fuertes y no me sentiré triste por la partida de Akane- Y entro a la bañera con el agua fría.

\- Tío – susurro - al parecer si tienes sentimientos- menciono, continuando con su camino en busca de alguna pista o respuesta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Salió del baño y paso a otra de las puerta del pasillo se paró frente a la que era la habitación de sus padres, entro lentamente a ella, y allí estaba su padre, de rodillas frente a una foto, una foto que se había tomado hace años donde estaban los cinco, como lo que eran, una familia, podía escuchar murmullos provenientes de los labios de su padre, su voz empezó a sonar diferente, entrecortada, como si la respiración y la voz se le fueran.

-Ya no llores papá, por favor, yo, yo ya estoy aquí, ¡regrese!, ¡mírame!- decía con desesperación sin evitar soltar una lagrima.

-No, Akane, tu, tú ya nunca volverás-

Akane abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y llevo su mano a su boca – No- susurro

Salió rápidamente de allí – Esto es una pesadilla- se dijo a sí misma.

Entrando a lo que pensó era su habitación, pero se había equivocado de puerta ya que pudo notar que era la habitación de Nabiki la cual se encontraba en su cama, con lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotografías.

\- Porque tienen que actuar como si nada pasara- empezó hablar en voz alta Nabiki – Es obvio que están tristes por tu partida, todos sabemos que nunca regresaras-

-¿Por qué?- murmuro Akane

-Ya estabas harta, eres muy impulsiva, ¿porque te rendiste Akane?… Fue mi culpa, fue nuestra culpa, nunca supimos que te sentías así, ahora todos sufrimos, tratamos de superarlo pero nadie pudo, todo esto tan es solo una falsa realidad, cada quien se siente culpable cuando estamos solos y tratamos de ocultarlo cuando nos encontramos juntos, es por eso que ahora sabemos cómo te sentías y debió ser peor; créeme que aún no puedo comprenderte… si miraras como es nuestra familia ahora… - continuo diciendo al ir apagándose su voz poco a poco- Por mi parte solo puedo decir, lo siento Akane, por el daño que te hice…lo siento mucho.

Grandes lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas hasta caer a las fotos, donde se mostraba todas las fotografías que la astuta Nabiki lograba capturar.

-Jamás te había visto llorar, Nabiki- sintiendo un gran pulso en su corazón Akane cayó de rodillas, con su rostro empapado en lágrimas,- Yo soy la que lo siente.

Otro gran estruendo se hizo presente ahora él un rayo que ilumino toda la habitación, en ese momento empezó a llover fuertemente, Akane se levantó y corrió rápidamente, justo cuando abandono la habitación esta se volvió un cuarto viejo, el polvo ya lo invadía, las telarañas y algunos muebles cubiertos por un plástico protector, las paredes se empezaron a despintar y hacer pequeñas grietas, con cada paso el piso rechinaba más, cuando llego a las escalera piso el último peldaño y este se rompió, haciendo que Akane cayera, pero no le importo y siguió corriendo hasta salir de la casa, cuando llego afuera paro, y volteo a mirar lo que fue su hogar, ahora tan solo parecía una casa vieja, en muy mal estado, el jardín ya no era como antes, los vidrios ya estaban rotos, grietas por todas partes, las paredes despintadas, podría decirse que era toda una casa de terror.

\- ¡No lo entiendo!- exclamo Akane empapada por la lluvia, cayendo de rodillas en el charco de agua que se había hecho en el piso, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, no sabía que estaba pasando- ¡NO! – grito lo más alto que pudo con las manos en su cabeza.

\- Tú lo quisiste así, Akane, ¿quieres la tristeza de todos?-

\- No- murmuro

En ese momento lo entendió, abrió los ojos muy grandes por la gran sorpresa que la invadió. - Yo… esto es mi culpa-

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y sintió como si una daga la atravesara, respiro fuertemente, y de nuevo abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación, su respiración se volvió agitada y sus corazón palpitaba desembocado, limpio las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, miro por la ventana, la lluvia había cesado los rayos del sol poco a poco comenzaron a iluminar de nuevo al pequeño barrio de Nerima, no espero más y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, todo estaba como antes, había vuelto hacer la hermosa casa de los Tendo, murmullos y gritos se empezaron a escuchar detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a toda su familia, Akane no puedo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Volvieron! – grito abrazando como pudo a todos.

\- Akane que te pasa, solo nos fuimos por una hora- dijo Ranma que apena llegaba, sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo, este al segundo paso de su color normal a un rojo intenso.

\- ¿Boda Tendo?-

\- Boda Saotome- contesto el otro patriarca.

\- Ya dejémoslo solos- menciono Nodoka, empujándolos para alejarlos de la joven pareja. Nabiki saco rápidamente su cámara y capto en una hermosa foto el momento.

\- ¿Me ayudas con la cena, Nabiki?-

\- Claro, ¿que abra pasado con Akane?- Kasumi solo encogió sus hombros al no saber sonriéndole con gentiliza.

\- Eh- tosió un poco Ranma.

\- Ah, lo siento- dijo separándose rápidamente de él sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- Que mosca te pico ahora, Akane-

La joven negó rápidamente agitando su cabeza - Nada, es solo que… jamás lo creerías-

\- Bueno, pues intentemos- menciona igualmente con una sonrisa.

Y así la pequeña Tendo comenzó a relatar su pequeña experiencia.

\- Tenias razón, no te creo, digo fue solo un sueño por ver esa tonta película, no me sorprende de ti Akane- En disgusto la chica frunció el ceño y suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse.

\- En primer lugar yo jamás lloraría y menos por una marimacho, y tu "revelación" como le dices es ilógica, ni tú misma sabes que paso, ¿qué moriste o algo así?-

\- Bueno pues no lo sé- dijo avergonzada

\- ¡Vez!-

\- Bueno sabes que ya no importa, tú querías saber y ya te lo dije, insensible idiota- susurro esto último.

\- Ey te escuche- exclamo cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si- dijo en suspiro- Además creo que nos soy tan importante como para que pase todo eso- menciono y fijo su vista hacia el estanque, ya que estaba en el pasillo que daba al jardín.

Al escuchar esto Ranma la miro fijamente y relajo su rostro para deshacerse de su enojo tras el insulto.

-No digas eso, tu, tu eres… digo que-

-¿Qué?- dijo sin mirarlo.

\- Tu eres muy importante para mi… ya sabes para todos- contesto rápidamente tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo anteriormente.

-Ranma- murmuro tras lo dicho fijando su vista en él, antes de que notara su mejillas rojas este giro su vista hacia el otro lado. – Gracias –

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma haciéndolo voltear y quedar mirando fijamente a los ojos de Akane, mostrando una de esas sonrisa que solo él podía dar, de la misma forma Akane le correspondió.

\- ¡Familia a cenar!- se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Kasumi.

Akane y Ranma separaron rápidamente sus manos que habían sido entrelazadas tras la anterior situación, momento que solo fue captado por la cámara de Nabiki.

\- Vamos, esta vez es real – dijo Ranma – Además- continuo- Nunca dejare que te alejes de mí.

Todos se empezaron a reunir alrededor de la mesa, una feliz Akane observaba todo, Kasumi y su tía Nodoka sirviendo la comida, su padre Soun Tendo hablando con Nabiki sobre el costo de una nueva boda, y su prometido Ranma y su tío Genma peleando por una pequeña porción de comida.

\- "Esta es mi familia y jamás me alejare de ella, y sé que nunca me pasara nada porque te tengo a ti, Ranma".

Un poco más allá de la felicidad familiar en la obscuridad de la habitación de Akane, en un rincón, se encontraba un bulto negro, era una maleta, en su interior, todo lo que se necesitaba para viajar, y fuera de ella una nota, una nota de despedida.

Fin


End file.
